His Mesmerizing Blue Eyes And Unwavering Smile
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: AU! Under King Red-eye Kirihara's reign, those who had blue eyes were considered as worthless creatures. Fuji was no exception, until Tezuka and Atobe simultaneously fell for his mesmerizing blue eyes and his unwavering smile. ZukaFuji, AtoFuji


**Title:** His Mesmerizing Blue Eyes And Unwavering Smile  
**Pairing:** TezukaxFuji, AtobexFuji (*Gasp*, love triangle!)  
**Genre:** Au, Fluff to the max.  
**Rating:** M for explicit stuff! (*Gasp* Smut!)  
**Disclaimer:** Tezuka belongs to Fuji, and vice-versa. I want to own Atobe, but I can't. They are Konomi-sensei's propriety.  
**Summary:** AU! Under King Red-eye Kirihara's reign, those who had blue eyes were considered as worthless creatures. Fuji was no exception, until Tezuka and Atobe simultaneously fell for his mesmerizing blue eyes and his unwavering smile. Fuji spends his days with Atobe while he shares his nights with Tezuka. Soon, they were competing to win his heart.  
**Warning:** Explicit stuff in here. Do not click if you are not ready to read any lemon.

**A/N:** I had SO much fun writing this. Guess who gets Fuji? (I think it's pretty obvious...) But don't worry, the ending is crack!

* * *

**~Prologue~**

_A lone figure ran through the night, soundlessly. The winds howled, screamed their complaints while a flash thunder stroke the earth mercilessly. She was still young; pure as a crystal, fresh as a newly cut grass. She, however, did not take notice of her surroundings. Her ragged breathing and her thumping heart was all her ears could percept, including her soft, wet footsteps. On her back, she carried a toddler that she carefully shielded from the beating rain with a long, black cloak. The four-year-old boy was sleeping soundly__,__ snuggled comfortably against her broad back. At such a young age, there was no way the frail boy could understand that his entire life depended on his sister right now. If they were caught, everything would be over._

_She stood in the dark alley, inspecting her surroundings before she dared to cross the street. There was no one outside for it was midnight and there was a thunderstorm outside. In this empty town, she arrived before her destination._

_The light haired woman's silhouette became clearer as she approached a__n en__lightened mansion. She settled her younger brother in front of the gigantic domicile, making sure he was placed on the last doorstep so he could be easily noticed when dawn would break through the night. "This is where we part, Syuusuke," she whispered softly in his ears. "Don't forget what mom always told you; keep a smile on your face at all times and never, ever open your eyes for strangers to see." She placed a tender kiss on his forehead as if to seal a spell and quickly melted herself back in the shadows._

_She picked out a random card from inside her black coat. 'A miracle will happen' it said. She prayed that her tarot card had predicted right._

_~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~_

**~Unwavering Smile~**

Fuji Syuusuke was, as most people would describe him, one of the finest boys that worked for the Atobe Plantation. Unfortunately, 'work' wasn't the right word to describe Fuji's situation; at that era, the King (also nicknamed as Red-Eyed Kirihara) wasn't fond of those whom had blue eyes. They were, according to him, worthless creatures whose lives were to be dedicated to slavery. In other words, they were inferior.

The small seven-year-old Fuji was no exception. Despite his perfectly shaped body and his graceful features, he was considered as a lower class. His family had to abandon him three years ago, the night before they were captured for having born a blue-eyed child. His mother had been sentenced to death while his siblings were to be exiled outside the kingdom. His father was nowhere to be found.

As Fuji grew up, he had learned that keeping his eyes constantly closed acted in his favor. Even after Red-eyed Kirihara's death, many guardians were still taking advantage of those with blue eyes and exploited them mercilessly. He remembered that his mother used to tell him to smile, always smile, for smiling appeased anger. It proved to be working for he had never angered a guardian.

Everyday, he would wake at five o'clock to pick up cottons in the plantation. In summer, the air was hot and the sunrays would directly hit his skin. Fuji had pale, fine porcelain skin, which often would get sun burnt. Along with the other remaining slaves, they would work until twilight, until they could no longer see past their stretched out hands. A single 15 minute pause was accorded to eat at noon, but speaking was strictly forbidden. No one ever bothered to break that rule though, for they were always too hungry to waste their energy on useless words. If they had collected 100 pounds of cotton by the end of the day, they would be granted some bread and a cold bowl of soup for supper. For the slower ones, they would be punished, severely or not, according to the guardian's mood.

Fuji was a very robust and intelligent boy. He had always finished his work in time, never spoke nor complained and kept his unwavering smile no matter how much he was in pain. Sometimes, it acted in his favor, but because of it, no one ever knew how he truly felt inside. Which is why he always gets all the extra work; people would often mistake his façade for joy. He smiled even as his skin had started to ache from all the sunlight; he smiled as the cat-of-nine-tail clashed on his bare back; he smiled even when he felt like he would pass out from exhaustion.

Fuji wasn't truly happy. With time, his skin had become less soft; his hair dryer; his back full of scratches. His scrawny, ill-treated body became much more fragile. Many times, he had to share his supper with Eiji, his best friend who always worked with him, for the red head was much slower than he was when it came to picking up cotton and was often beat up. Fortunately for Eiji though, he left the plantation a while ago, after a very kind man had spotted him and bought him from Atobe's company. Fuji imagined his lively friend now staying with the kind-hearted Oishi in a place far away where discrimination did not exist. Deep inside, he had wished he could have left this place with Eiji, but he knew Oishi wasn't the richest man and couldn't afford two slaves at the same time.

He was less lucky than his best friend; with his looks, the only ones who wanted to buy him had the intention of using him as a sex partner. He was extremely relieved when he found out he was one of the most expansive slaves and ordinary people weren't able to afford buying him.

He had wished upon a shooting star on his second official birthday (since he was a leap year baby) that one day, some kind man would spot him and love him for the one he was.

That night, the sky had glowed a magnificent shade of cerulean blue.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

On a particularly suffocating day, as the sun reached its peak, Fuji's reddened skin could no longer take in the heat. His hands gradually slowed their pace and his smile was threatening to disappear now that he no longer had the strength to stand up. Kabaji, the cruelest guardian, had spotted him slacking off and clashed his whip right above the frail boy's head. His eyes glared at Fuji, silently telling him to increase his speed or the next time his whip would land on his body. The honey-haired boy had been too tired and did not catch the subtle warning. Within a minute, his back was covered with blood from all the whipping.

Kabaji was strong and merciless. One hit coming from him would hurt as much as three coming from guardian Shishido. Fuji fell to the ground, his hands covering his head as the whip hit him continuously. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, but he bit his lip, trying to keep his smile in place. "Work!" Kabaji grunted.

Fuji stumbled, but managed to stand up again. He was sweating, bleeding, and had obviously caught a fever. His throat was dry from dehydration and breathing became intensely difficult and painful. He coughed uncontrollably, and the whip once again descended on him. This time, his feet betrayed him; his body connected with the floor once more, exhaustion slowly dawning on him. He felt someone approach him and stiffened. But he knew it was not Kabaji, for the steps he heard were light and measured. The whipping stopped and Fuji dared to look up at the stranger.

He saw a boy about his age leaning above his abused body, his rimless spectacles glittering under the sun. "Are you alright?" the youth asked, but Fuji's hoarse throat was unable to answer. What was there to say anyway? He would obviously be lying if he said he were okay. On the other hand, if he admitted he caught a fever, he would definitely get beaten again.

The last thing Fuji saw was a pair of gorgeous hazel-brown eyes watching over him and then, darkness.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

"How is he, Kunimitsu?" a feminine voice asked.

"He is still sleeping, mother" a younger boy answered. "He wouldn't eat the medicine."

"Let him rest then."

Despite his exhaustion, Fuji forced himself to wake up, hoping he wouldn't be too severely punished for having fainted in the middle of work. He looked around and was surprised he did not recognize the place. He was inside a spacious bedroom, where stood two bookshelves full of thick books and a wood desk. He sat up and was shocked to find out he was lying on a soft mattress. In his entire stay at the Atobe Plantation, he had never even _seen_ such a comfortable bed, much less _sleep_ in one. He looked at his clothes and couldn't help but gasp. When was the last time he had wore a light-fabric camisole? He was so taken aback for a minute he didn't even hear someone approach him.

"You shouldn't sit up yet. You are still very feverish." Fuji recognized the bespectacled boy he saw earlier at the plantation and quickly reminded himself to smile.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble," Fuji apologized courtly, just as his family had taught him to do. "I can go back to work now."

"You no longer have to work there," the hazel-eyed boy protested.

"Eh?"

"I convinced the Atobe Company to give you to me; my parents are their acquaintances. His father is a very cruel man, but Keigo-kun is just arrogant. He isn't aware that his father is using slaves."

Fuji was dumbfounded. "Pardon me?" he asked disbelievingly.

The stoic boy stared at him. "You are from now on my protégé," he explained. "That is all you have to know. Now turn around so I can treat your scars." He stripped Fuji from his clothes and turned him around so that his back was now facing him. He frowned, seeing that many of the cuts Fuji had were still open. "I will have to disinfect these with herbs. It might hurt a little, but it's necessary."

He walked away but soon returned with a bowl of green medicine. He softly applied some on Fuji's scars, trying not to touch them so that it would be less painful. "Does it hurt badly?" he asked.

"It burns, but it's alright," Fuji smiled. "Ne, what is your name?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Master Tezuka, then," Fuji assumed.

"Just Tezuka is fine."

When the bespectacled boy finished covering every single wound on his back, he softly blew on the medicine so that it would dry faster. Fuji's eyes widened at how gentle Tezuka had been in handling him. For a moment, his smile wavered. When was the last time someone had been so gentle with him? He could no longer recall. His eyes snapped open when Tezuka placed a soft kiss on his back, where there had no wound.

The dignified boy cleared his throat (he claimed it was his mother who taught him to kiss a wound after treating it; the scars would heal faster that way).

But Fuji kept staring at him, his eyes wide open. He couldn't believe such an emotionless boy could be so… caring. At first, he had dreaded him for his stoic features, but it turns out his fears had been mislead by his prejudice.

There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other intently. Tezuka was the one who spoke first. "You have very beautiful eyes," he admitted almost shyly.

Fuji felt his face heat up. No one had ever complimented him for his eyes before. He was always told to keep them hidden so that people wouldn't judge him. He quickly shut them close and buried his flushed face in the soft, feather pillow in embarrassment. Why was his heart beating so fast?

Tezuka frowned at that and wondered if he had said anything wrong. "I'm sorry if I offended you," he apologized sincerely. "…You're tired, you should sleep," he added, to fill in the silence. When Fuji did not move nor respond, he bent down over the bed and caressed his hair gently, as if to lull him to sleep.

Fuji gently grabbed Tezuka's hand resting on his head and snuggled against it. The source of warmth calmed him. "Thank you…" he gently whispered before falling asleep.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

Within three days, Fuji's wounds healed and he was up and about. At first, Tezuka took him to visit his new house but soon, Fuji had learned where every room was by heart. He was granted with a bedroom of his own, with a bed as comfortable as Tezuka's, but the honey haired boy was unwilling to leave the bespectacled boy's side. For the first few weeks, he had followed Tezuka around no matter where he went.

Ayana, Kunimitsu's mother, was pleased to see that her son had finally found a friend. She watched with amusement when Fuji helped him cook, studied with him at night, and even often made a special unacha for him when he was tired. But unlike him, Fuji was always in a good mood. She often even caught Kunimitsu smiling back at his friend and wondered how they managed to get along so well despite their differences.

She could see it in the way Fuji smiled that he was genuinely content to serve Tezuka. She soon realized that Fuji only revealed his eyes, those glistening pools of blue, when he was with her son. She even peeked at them at night, occasionally, to see if they were sleeping in each other's arms. She was taken aback when she found out they did, yet Tezuka had refused to sleep with her when he turned three. And she had seriously started to wonder if it was mere friendship they were sharing.

It was only a month later, when Fuji had first met Atobe Keigo that things started to get complicated.

"Ore-sama is awed by your grace," the diva said, taking Fuji's hand and kissing the back of it softly, as would do any gentleman.

Fuji bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Atobe-san," he flashed a breathtaking smile.

They contemplated each other a while longer, Atobe holding back a blush while Fuji just stared at him, trying to remember his features. Tezuka, feeling uneasy, coughed to get their attention. Unconsciously, he shuffled a little closer to Fuji for precaution.

Atobe's haughty grin was once again in place after he regained composure. He had never thought that that Fuji person Tezuka always talked about could be this… _gorgeous._ He now knew why Tezuka had fallen for him instantly. He cleared his throat. "From today on, Ore-sama will show you around his house," he declared, grabbing Fuji's hand once more and leading him to his mansion (since his house was just _that _big). Tezuka was throwing daggers with his eyes at their proximity, or rather, at their entwined hands, but Atobe ignored it.

Fuji, on the other hand, followed him obediently as he was taught to do. He hadn't noticed the bespectacled boy's uneasiness and kept thinking that this Keigo person wasn't as bad as he seemed.

In a record time, Fuji had memorized both Tezuka's house and Atobe's. As the trio grew up together, it became a routine that Fuji spent his days at Atobe's house while Tezuka was working to succeed his father's company. When his training ended, the bespectacled boy would go fetch the honey haired boy from the diva's house and the two of them would spend the night together, either studying or talking. (Fuji did most of the talking though, and Tezuka would usually just listen to him rambling about his day with Atobe).

When they turned twelve, Fuji and Tezuka stopped sleeping together, or at least, they stopped sleeping in the same bed. The former decided to sleep in a futon next to the latter's bed. Often times, Tezuka would leave his bed when he knew Fuji was sound asleep and snuggle beside him. He would leave before dawn and return to his bed before his friend would wake, though.

Sometimes, as Tezuka would go to Atobe's house to fetch Fuji, he would catch a glimpse of them laughing together and his heart would squeeze painfully. He later recognized that feeling as jealousy. He wanted to join them, have fun with them and make Fuji laugh like he did when he was with Keigo… but he knew his responsibilities called in first.

It is why, after some time, he had stopped going to visit them after his studies. He was convinced that Fuji would be happier with someone who cared for him like the diva did so he decided he should give up and move on. Despite his solid resolution, it always pained him to no end when Fuji would return home very late at night, having spent most of his time with Atobe.

One fair night when they turned fifteen, Fuji hadn't returned home when the clock stroke midnight. Tezuka tried to convince himself that it was perfectly normal, that they had just lost track of time. But deep inside, he feared the worst; they were hormonal teenagers after all, and he knew from the way Atobe looked at Fuji that he was madly in love. He tried not to care; he tried to ease the pain in his heart, but it seemed nothing could get the image of Fuji giving himself to Atobe out of his head. He cursed, abandoning his bed and dressing to head for his friend's house.

Just as he opened the front door, he saw Atobe walking serenely towards him, carrying a sleeping Fuji bridal-style in his arms. His heart sank, thinking that his worst nightmare had just become reality. He saw red for a moment and quickly stared at his feet to hide his anger and jealousy. He fisted his hands so lightly his whole arm was shaking. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down.

"Yo Tezuka," Atobe whispered so he wouldn't wake Fuji up. When no response came from his friend, the diva understood why. He grinned mischievously. "Nothing happened, Tezuka," he assured him. "I just taught him how to play ball and he was exhausted. He fell asleep on my lap and I forgot to bring him back, that's all." It was obvious for the diva that Tezuka cared deeply for Fuji as well, but wasn't aware of it himself. He decided he was going to use that to his advantage. "I can't promise nothing will happen in the future though," he finished, grinning evilly.

Tezuka said nothing, unable to control his voice at that moment. He felt infinitely relieved now that it was clear they hadn't crossed _the _line… yet. Still, he couldn't help but feel irritated knowing that Atobe had the intention of taking Fuji away from him. "Thank you for bringing him back," he managed to choke out in between gritted teeth before snatching the honey haired boy away from him.

Unlike him, Atobe was comfortable showing his affection for Fuji in public. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips on Fuji's forehead, whispering him goodnight before walking off nonchalantly. Tezuka glared. He knew it was his own selfishness that made Fuji drift away, but he couldn't help but feel pained now that he could no longer have him for himself.

It was obvious that if things continued as so, Fuji would one day fall for Atobe's kindness. It was obvious that Tezuka had given up before he even tried, since he had yet to recognize his feelings for the honey haired boy as love. But it was also obvious from the very beginning that lady fate decided otherwise.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

Every morning, Atobe would wait impatiently for Fuji to show up with a bright smile on his doorstep and every day he would prepare an extravagant welcoming, whether it was showering him with red roses or having his a dozen maids attending to him simultaneously. The smaller youth didn't seem to mind all the extra attention, but he never relied on any of his assistants either.

Every night, Atobe would think about all the things he would to with Fuji the next morning, whether it was bringing him outside to visit the town or staying in the house to play games. He made sure that every moment they spent together would be joyful and exciting ones. He also secured every precious memory they shared together in his mind.

Atobe knew that Fuji liked surprises. Heck, Fuji liked anything that was out of ordinary. Which is why he prepared a new program ever day of places they could go to, or of games they could play. No matter how much he tried to please him though, their main subject of discussion would always remain the same: Tezuka. Fuji looked up to the bespectacled man infinitely, and would always speak of him with admiration and respect. Atobe wished that one day Fuji would also talk to him with such devotion and affection.

It would be a lie if he said that he didn't mind his beloved always talking about some other man. He often would get pissed and, unlike Tezuka, was bad at hiding it. One day, he even snapped at Fuji, jealousy taking the best of him. "Why do you always talk about him when you're with me?!" he yelled.

Fuji stared at him questioningly. "Because Tezuka was the first one to see me as I am and care for the one I was."

Atobe scoffed. "So he is the first one. Can't you see I care for you too? Much more than that blind idiot!"

Fuji's smile disappeared. "Tezuka is not a blind idiot!" he countered. "And yes, I can see that you are very nice to me too. Why are you so angry?"

Atobe tried to compose himself; it wasn't dignified to act so rashly. He smiled a strained smile. "So you do care for him more than for me" he concluded.

Fuji frowned. "I never said that!"

But the diva had heard enough. He knew that it would take him a long time to make the honey haired man completely his.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

Everything fell apart one fair October morning, as they all turned eighteen. That day, no matter how long Atobe waited, Fuji refused to show up at his house. It was two hours past their original meeting time and the diva was getting more impatient by the minute. He finally stepped out of his house and headed for Tezuka's home when he could no longer bear the uneasiness he felt. He dashed for the bespectacled man's house at full speed, not even bothering on bringing new shoes even if he was going to dirty the ones he was wearing.

He was panting like there would be no tomorrow when he reached the Tezuka residence. To his surprise, it was Ayana who opened for him instead of Fuji. "Oh my, isn't it Atobe-kun," she said, "Fuji-kun and Kunimitsu are upstairs, if you are looking for them," and she stepped back for the diva to enter.

"Thank you," Atobe bowed formally and marched hastily towards their room. He stood for a moment in front of Tezuka's bedroom, debating if he should knock first before entering. He was about to intrude when he heard the hazel-eyed boy speak.

"You have beautiful eyes, Fuji," he heard. Tezuka's voice overflowed with so much tenderness it was making him sick.

Fuji shushed him. "Don't speak, or your cold will worsen."

Atobe forced a smile on before storming in their room. "Ore-sama is here!" he announced, startling both Fuji and Tezuka.

He saw the honey haired boy's smile widen a little at his sudden apparition and was proud he made him happy. "Atobe!" Fuji beamed. "Sorry for not coming today, but Tezuka caught a cold yesterday night and I had to attend to him. He forgot to close the window."

The richest of the three stared at them. Tezuka was lying against a pile of pillow with Fuji feeding him medicine. He surprised himself wishing he could get a cold so that the prodigy could feed him too. He felt slightly envious deep inside. "So," he changed the subject. "Why hasn't Ore-sama ever seen such beautiful eyes yet?" he asked Fuji. "I heard Tezuka compliment them and became curious."

The prodigy's smile wavered. "Gomen, but it is Tezuka's privilege to see my eyes. To tell the truth, I was quite ashamed of them before so I always kept them closed" he admitted sheepishly.

Atobe was hurt and angry. He hated how every part of Fuji seemed to belong to Tezuka while he was the one who loved him most. His jealousy took over and, without a second thought at the time and place, he pinned Fuji to the wall. He bent down and captured those pliant lips in a passionate kiss. Despite the honey haired man's protests, he forcefully shoved his tongue in his mouth, tasting him, savoring him. He held his waist with one hand while the other was behind his head, pressing their lips harder together. He waited, desperately, for Fuji to return the kiss. He was disappointed when they finally parted for air and the genius had no intention of kissing him back.

Fuji pushed him away and gasped for air. Too startled to talk, he tried to free himself from Atobe's grip but to no avail. The diva had bent down, nibbling the crook of his neck now that he could no longer have his lips. "I love you," he admitted, whispering in Fuji's ear. "Ever since the first time I met you, I fell for you. And I will do anything I can to take you away from Tezuka" he said before pulling away. He grinned his usual Atobe-grin and walked away shamelessly, leaving a flushed Fuji and a bewildered Tezuka behind.

The prodigy sank to the ground, his blue eyes fully revealed. Did he hear right? Atobe… _loved _him? It couldn't be. Unconsciously, he reached for his sore lips with a finger, tracing over where Atobe had kissed him. For some reason, it didn't feel right for the diva to kiss him in front of Tezuka. He did not know why, but he felt uneasy. He looked over where the bespectacled man was lying and was relieved to find him asleep. He gently touched Tezuka's forehead and was startled to feel that his cold worsened.

He quickly dashed to the kitchen, preparing his best remedy hoping it would cure his friend's sickness. He collected every single spice he could find, from pimentos to wasabi to pepper and dunk them all into a chicken soup. It was his mother's secret recipe, guaranteed to heal any and every illness. He tried his best to concentrate on what he was doing rather than his racing heart. He wondered if it was because of Atobe's confession just now, or because Tezuka's condition was degrading.

When the soup was ready, he quickly mounted the stairs to their bedroom and sat on his sick friend's bed. He gently woke him up and fed him the medicine. Tezuka flinched at the extremely hot taste. "What…" he was cut off when he started coughing. Fuji hushed him and fed him the medicine slowly. When he finished eating everything, the bespectacled man had started sweating from all the heat. The smaller youth unbuttoned his shirt in an attempt on cooling him down.

Unable to think straight and completely turned on by Fuji's calloused fingers on his bare chest, Tezuka grabbed the honey haired boy's wrist and pulled him down on him. "I won't hand you to Atobe," he whispered uncharacteristically and proceeded to strip him from his clothes. He switched their position and pushed Fuji down on the bed. "I need you, now," he said, before sinking his lips on Fuji's. A logical part of him knew he shouldn't be doing this, but for now, his hormones, accentuated by his sickness, took the best of him.

It was too much shock at once for the one called genius. He could only moan when Tezuka gently bit his nipple while squeezing the other in between his fingers. Everything was too sudden, too new, too good. He gasped as a hand caressed his lower regions, gripping him tightly while a finger thrust inside him with extreme caution, pleasuring him to no end. He automatically arched his back to meet up to the pace. He couldn't even feel the pain when two other fingers added to the single one inside him, stretching his entrance for what was to come. "Please Tezuka," he chocked out in between gasps. "Faster…"

Fuji whimpered as something much bigger replaced the fingers soon after, slowly gliding in and out of him. It felt so much better, but it did hurt a lot more too. With both hands covering his mouth, he managed to hold back a moan as their pace increased. He saw stars as Tezuka angled himself to hit his prostate over and over again, sending him over the edge. He reached his climax, showered by multiple orgasms, and emptied his seed on Tezuka. He was panting for air, his whole body shaking from the aftershocks. Tezuka managed to thrust inside him a couple of times before he too came with a grunt.

They lied in their bed, sweaty and panting and still too shocked to think straight.

~oO~Oo~oO~Oo~

Fuji was the first one to wake the next morning. He stared at Tezuka's naked body beside him and flushed ten shades of red. He hid his face in his hands, trying to cool his cheeks down. What was he thinking?! Tezuka had been out of his mind from his cold, so it was perfectly understandable. But how could _he_ have lost his own mind in the middle of it? He still remembered the pleasure he had felt when Tezuka held him, and his member started aching again. He blushed a deeper shade of red, aware that he was now ready for another round at it.

It was then Tezuka woke up. His fever had gone down, but his face was still the same hot as it was yesterday night. He sat up, not daring to look at Fuji in shame. What was he supposed to do in such a situation? He took advantage of his friend last night, using his sickness as a pretext to fill his needs. He had had countless wet dreams about Fuji before, but never once did he even _think _about making love to him without his consent. He was extremely angry with himself.

Seeing Tezuka's uneasiness, Fuji decided he would fill in the silence. "… do you regret what you did, Tezuka?" he asked reluctantly.

Said man gripped the white sheets underneath him. He shook his head. "I'm angry with myself because I don't regret what I did…" he whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

Fuji's eyes widened. Tezuka did _not _just admit what he thinks he just admitted. He leaned in and pulled the taller man into a warm embrace. "I liked what you did to me last night," he admitted, burying his face in Tezuka's chest. "I love every part of you, as a matter of fact."

They shared a kiss, their tongues sliding against the other before Tezuka pushed Fuji down on the bed once more. He stared at the honey haired youth and lifted one questioning (or was it mocking?) eyebrow. "I see this part of you is ready for another round," he teased, his finger tapping Fuji's tip softly.

The latter was unable to hold back a moan. "If you knew it, then don't leave me hanging!" Fuji reprimanded him, his voice urgent and demanding. He gasped as Tezuka took his whole length in his mouth, preparing him for another round. Just as he was about to come, Tezuka stopped to ask him as seriously as his voice would allow if he loved Atobe. Fuji, unable to bear it anymore, assured him that he considered the diva as mere friend. "Happy?" he panted.

Tezuka nodded and returned his attention back to the demanding boy in front of him, holding back a smirk.

Outside their bedroom stood Atobe with a sad smirk plastered on his face. He knew something of this kind was going to happen ever since the very beginning, but he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. He sighed in defeat, shaking his head from side to side. At least, he would be able to torture them now that he had _watched _them during such an intimate moment. They should be awed by his prowess, or at least, they should use their heads a little more and remember to close their bedroom door when they were going to engage in such private activities.

~End~

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry I couldn't resist the crack!ending. (Sorry Atobe!) I know the story is a bit rushed, a bit too sudden, and would have been ten times better if it were separated in chapters, but I had to make it in time for Ivy-chan's birthday. Gomen ne~!

Please tell me what you think! Criticism is very much encouraged!

Once again, Happy Birthday, Mitsu_Syusuke! ^_____^ (over at LJ)


End file.
